Liberation of the Forsaken
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: AU, set during WotLK. After the battle for Undercity, Sylvannas gets what she needs.


Disclaimer: WarCraft belongs to Blizzard, this is just a fan made writing and is non canon nor affiliated with Blizzard in any way.

Notes: An A/U story taking place after the Battle for Undercity questline.

Liberation of the Forsaken

After a long, torturous experience; being nearly killed by Putress, Varimathras, their attempted coup, fighting through their forces as well as having to stay ahead of the Alliance every step of the way, Sylvannas was exhausted in a way she had not been since, she thought, _since Arthas and his Scourge forces stormed Eversong Woods._

She could see her great leader, Warchief Thrall, accompanied by champions of the Horde as well as his trusted advisor, Varok Saurfang.

"It ends like it began... All that we have fought for in this world is lost. The hopes and dreams carried by my father and mother... by Doomhammer... Gone... If only you were here right now, old friend. You would know what to do."

Despite his heroism and victories against the Burning Legion, the young orc Shaman seemed unsure of himself. His wise and older orc friend and adviser assured him, "I know what he would do. He would say to you what I am about to say to you: Thrall. Lead your people. Let's go home, old friend."

Thrall nodded. Just as he and his adviser were about make their exit, the dark lady pondered what she wanted. What she desired. Since becoming banshee queen, she was always filled with hopelessness, clinging to the idea that revenge against a certain prince of Lordaeron was her only purpose. However, the orcish warchief instilled hope in her, something she had not felt in sometime. He also restored her faith that genuinely good people existed, while she previously believed not one damned soul in the whole of Azeroth could not be redeemed, be it by the Holy Light or otherwise.

"Warchief," The dark lady weakly called out.

As Thrall and Varok moved away, the orc chieftain paused and slightly turned towards her. "Dark Lady?"

"A word, if I may... In private."

Thrall turned to his adviser and nodded. Varok took his leave so his warchief and the banshee queen could discuss amongst themselves.

After she was certain no one else was close enough to hear her, she did something that she had done since the time before her undeath.

The orc chieftain was utterly flabbergasted seeing the corner of her eyes glisten. He pondered, _Are those... Tears?_

Sylvannas shivered, averting her gaze from Thrall and crossing her arms. The tears began to freely stream from her eyes as she stammered. "Thrall, I..."

The son of Durotan half smiled, believing this was her trying for force herself to be grateful. "It's okay, dark lady. You don't need to force it..."

However, it wasn't simply wanting to be grateful to him. It was **wanting** him. She whimpered, "H-hold me."

She progressed from sniffling to outright breaking down in tears within a matter of seconds, falling to her knees as she did so. As Thrall wasn't necessarily an expert in this field as he was always a warrior first, he clumsily approached her and lifted her back to her feet. After that he pulled her into what he thought was an awkward hug, it became clear this is what she wanted. She melted into him and returned his embrace, albeit without the same hesitation that he garnered. Following her lead, Thrall relaxed and embraced their embrace more fully. He was surprised by a couple facts, thinking, _She's warm. And is that perfume?_

However, he did not want to be rude and ask her just how close to living her undeath made her, so he simply remained silent. However, the dark lady knew full well he was full of questions.

She rested her head in his chest. "What do you feel, warchief?"

While Thrall wasn't precisely sure what he felt, he knew that the entity he was embracing was an enchanting lady in every right. And in her moment of vulnerability, something she'd probably only exhibit once a millennium since her undeath, he figured out what had to be done.

"Sylvannas..."

"Yes, Thrall?"

"Perhaps it's not fair to compare the two, but just now thinking about it, your servitude to Arthas somewhat reminds me of my enslavement by Aedelas Blackmore."

Sylvannas thought while it wasn't exactly the same, she knew full well he must have suffered considerably if tales told were true. "Perhaps, perhaps not. However, we are more similar that I had originally gave you credit for. You liberated the orcs at Durnholde, as well as helped to free them from Mannaroth's influence, just as I fought to save undead from the Scourge."

"Forgive me, dark lady, if I speak out of tongue."

Curiously, she inquired. "Oh?"

"It's that, just now, I didn't see you as the dark lady or Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. I saw you as a woman, a woman who has needs. And honestly speaking, an utterly... majestic and beautiful woman, at that."

She lifted her head and gaze into his eyes. He was quick to return her gaze.

"Thrall, that is quite frankly the nicest thing I've heard in a long time. You are a true gentleman."

Thrall wasn't sure if he should be proud or feel hurt, feeling she's been taken for granted by many around her, as least as a woman, for as long as she was undead."

Thrall, awkwardly, pulled the dark lady in for a soft kiss, not wanting to cut her with his tusks. Even though Sylvannas could see how clumsy he was in the matter, she happily returned the favor.

While it didn't even last ten seconds, both parted at a loss for breath and an immense sense of satisfaction.

"Sylvannas."

"Yes?"

"I am rethinking my strategy."

"About what?"

"I was thinking about letting Varok and Garrosh spearhead the Horde assault on Icecrown. However, I feel that we should be there." He raised his swordhand to her face and gently caressed it. "Let's take down the Lich King... Together."

Sylvannas embraced him again as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

( ) ( ) ( )

"I be worried about him, mon."

Varok and Vol'jin waited for Thrall outside the Royal Quarter in the Apothecarium.

"You're right, it has been several minutes."

"I guess I'll be seein' if dat witch be tryin any thing..."

Just as the Troll chieftain finished his statement, the door to the dark lady's chamber opened and their Warchief walked out with the dark lady at his side.

"Any news?" Varok inquired.

At the time, Sylvannas and Thrall agreed to keep their newfound relationship private. However, the orcish chieftain did indeed have news. "Yes. After some discussion, I have decided Sylvannas and I shall oversee the assault on the Lich King. In fact, I wish to strike down the Lich King with Doomhammer myself! Of course, my trusted advisers, you are welcome to join us."

Varok seemed to breath a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank the light, I thought that Hellscream boy would be the death of me."

Vol'jin and Sylvannas tried but failed to hold their laughter. Despite Thrall's hope that Garrosh would prove a great leader one day, the rest of his company knew full well was far from, if he would ever be, up to the task.


End file.
